Tattoos
by TipandMalarkey
Summary: Clary wakes up on the right side of the wrong bed. Who is this imposter lying next to her?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any characters

**Tattoos**

Clary woke up and stretched her hand above her head. She could hear the deep even breaths of her boyfriend beside her. Without opening her eyes, Clary slide an arm over his bare stomach and pulled herself toward him. He murmured in protest of being woken up, then wrapped an arm round her shoulders. With her head on his chest Clary looked up into Jace's deep blue eyes- wait… Jace doesn't have blue eyes. Clary jerked back, and instead of seeing the familiar blond hair and gold eyes, she saw the raven hair and blue eyes of non-other than... Alec.

Alec was just as shocked as Clary… no wander Magnus felt strange to hold that morning… because it wasn't him… 'I- I don't' Alec stuttered, not comprehending what was going on. Clary let out a gasp as she saw a rune on Alec's chest.

'Alec, let me see your arms' she said as sternly and calmly as she could.

'Why?' Alec was still confused.

'Don't argue! Please! Just let me see them.' Clary said, becoming anxious.

'Okay, okay! Here' Alec sat up and kneeled in front of Clary, holding his arms out, palms up. While he did so, Clary looked upon her arms and found the rune she was looking for. It was just above her elbow on her left arm.

'No, no, no.' She muttered as she found the rune once again on Alec, it was identical to hers.

'Um… Clary?' Alec said.

'What?' her voice shaking slightly.

'Look at your chest' he replied blushing. Clary looked down, not at all surprised to see the same rune yet again.

'By the Angel…' Clary whispered. For these were not the runes to use in a fight, this was the rune of wedded union.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly we don't own any of these characters, all rights go to Cassandra Clare

Chapter 2

Jace still had a bit of a hangover, it had been pretty wild last night. He began making his world famous lemon and asparagus juice hangover cure while contemplating why they had even gone out last night at all. Izzy walked in, ever graceful even after having drank half the bar only hours before.

"Have you seen Alec today? How is he?" She asked before swiping the juice out of Jace's hand and taking a big gulp.

Jace looked puzzled, "What? No, why, what's wrong with him?"

Izzy gave Jace an impatient look "Wow, you were really out of it last night weren't you? Do you even remember why we went out?"

"To boggey?" Jace replied innocently

"No you idiot!" Izzy exclaimed "Alec and Magnus broke up! We were trying to cheer him up"

"Well did we suceed?"

"Go find him and ask him yourself!" Izzy all but shoved him out the door.

"Um, right okay, stay calm" Alec muttered to himself, running his hand through his dishevelled hair.

Clary was still sat on the bed, rubbing the rune to see if it was, by chance, just pen. It was not. "How did this happen?"

Alec's head jerked up, "I know how we can find out! I just have to call Mag-" At the mention of his name Alec remembered what had happened and his face fell.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Jace's golden head popped in. "Morning just came to see-" His eyes fixed on Alec, then glanced over at Clary, who was in just her underwear and a tank top. It was then that Alec realized he was in nothing but his boxers. His jeans were in a crumpled heap on the floor so he hurriedly hoisted them up to his waist and began the futile search for his jumper. Clary sat silent, waiting to see how this played out.

"Don't get dressed on my account" Jace said coldly. "I have to say brother, you had me fooled, I mean, pretending to be gay?" Jace sneered, "All part of your elaborate plan to get my girl? Well I guess it worked." He finished icily.

Clary had waited long enough and lept up to move toward Jace. "No, Jace it's not what you think!"

"That's what they all say _sweetheart_" Jace replied sarcastically. Before turning away, Jace looked Clary up and down, a look of disgust on his face at her state of undress. Eyes glancing at the runes on her body as he turned, he did a double take. Jace stared openly at her chest, mouth agape. Due to lack of comfort, Clary shifted under his gaze. "Um...What are you looking at?" She asked uneasily. Alec flinched as he knew exactly what his _parabatai_ was seeing.

"The runes, Clary" he whispered gently, "The runes." Clary gasped in realization.

A look of deep hurt crossed Jace's face, "Why" he whispered. His voice was raising in anger, getting louder and louder as he got more worked up. "How could you? By the angel, I love you Clary! You _know _I love you! I love you so much and you just throw it back in my face!" Tears were brimming in his golden eyes, as he turned to Alec. "And you! I'm supposed to trust you! You're my _parabatai_ Alec! How could you do this to me?" Jace was yelling now, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer and they came flowing down his cheeks.

Clary also had tears dripping down her face as she yelled back, "Shut up will you! It's now what you think! We haven't-"

"No" Jace interrupted, "I don't want to hear it, I'm done with you," he cut a glare at Alec "with both of you" Turning his back on the pair, he began to leave the room, but paused in the doorway. Turning his head to the side glancing behind him he said "By the way, thanks for inviting me to the wedding" He slammed the door shut, plunging the boy with the blue eyes and the girl with the red hair into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we don't own The Mortal Instruments nor the characters, all belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 3**

Jace stormed down the hallway, the air around him crackling from the anger and sorrow swirling inside him. He knew that if he didn't get to the training room soon he was going to break something. Maybe he would break one of the vases, but he didn't like the look that the angel Raziel was giving him from the tapestries that hung from the walls.

Maybe he'd tear down one of them instead.

He swung the training doors open and went straight to a punching bag. Beating it with all his might he poured out all of his frustration. All of the anger that he had been holding on to was escaping at an alarming rate. With every punch and every kick he remembered what had just happened and banished each memory from his mind, even though he knew he would never truly forget.

_punch_

Clary's half naked body wrapped in Alec's sheets.

_punch_

The pretend shock in his _parabatais_ eyes.

_kick_

The runes that now marked both of their bodies.

_punch_

Alec betraying him, his brother.

_kick_

Clary, the girl that he loved so much, cheating on him.

Tears were making their way down his face, making his vision blurry. But it didn't stop him. He heard a noise in the background and promptly ignored it. A hand was placed gently on his back, the training within Jace caused him to whip around and attack. He very nearly punched Izzy in the throat, but she seemed to be expecting it and ducked easily out of the way. "Jace," Izzy whispered, "what's wrong, what's happened?" she asked gently, pushing his hair out of her eyes so she could search the molten gold. Jace's legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the floor. Sobs escaped him as he let out all the pain and tears that he had kept pent up inside. He cried on his knees, bent over with his arms clutched around his stomach, trying to hold himself together as his body shook. Izzy stroked her adopted brothers hair and murmured soothing words into his ear as she held him and waited. She would wait all day if she had to.

* * *

Clary stared silently at where Jace had just left. Tears were still spilling out of her eyes and and she was trying not to scream. Alec was also staring at the door, frozen in place, not knowing what to do. He turned his head toward to Clary and saw that she was crying. He _really _didn't know what to do. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but would she accept his hugs and reassuring words? Or would she push him away and tell him to never speak to him again? She looked so fragile. Arms wrapped around herself, eyes red with tears and her hair a fiery mess. Alec walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a brown sweater. He moved back towards Clary and held out the jumper, almost as if it was a peace offering. Clary looked up, wiped her nose and took the jumper with shaking hands.

"It used to be black," Alec muttered solemnly, "but then it faded." To this, Clary gave a brittle laugh, devoid of any emotion. She tugged it on and pulled it down as far as it would go. It came to mid-thigh on her, and the sleeves were a couple inches too long, but she appreciated it nonetheless. She buried her face in her hands and breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself. She raised her head and wiped her tears away. Alec placed his hand hesitantly on Clary's arm, before saying,

"It _will_ be alright Clary" Alec swore, "I _promise_ that we will sort this out"

But Clary just shook her mane of curls, "I don't think that's a promise you can make Alec"

* * *

"Wait, _what?_" Izzy said, too shocked to form any other words. "No. No that can't be right!" she exclaimed. Izzy didn't know whether she didn't believe it, or simply didn't _want _to.

"Izzy, I've told you twice already, I don't really want to relive it again." Jace snapped. His eyes were still red from crying and he rubbed them before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Izzy had coaxed Jace into coming downstairs and telling her what he was so upset about. When she learnt that Alec and Clary were in the same room, both barely dressed, she gasped. But when she learnt about the runes? She gaped like a fish, searching for words that wouldn't come. Finally Izzy reached over and grabbed the hand of the golden boy sitting before her.

"Clary and Alec would never do that on purpose Jace" Izzy reassured him confidently. Jace withdrew his hand from hers and gave her a withered look. He didn't want to hear anymore excuses.

"So what, then? They meant to draw a different rune and just happened to draw the one of wedded union on the _exact _same place on each others chests and arms?" Jace snorted "Cause that sounds so likely now doesn't it?" Jace's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Izzy was glaring at him.

"I'm serious Jace, neither of them would do that to you" Izzy replied earnestly. She didn't understand why Jace didn't believe her. "Clary loves you," Jace barked out a laugh but Izzy ignored it, "and Alec is your _parabatai_ he would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." Jace nodded along, not really caring what she was saying. He stood up abruptly, stalked to the sink and dumped the remaining contents of his mug unceremoniously down it.

"Well then, darling sister," Jace started "why don't you go and sort out my love life for me, while I go out?" Izzy started to protest but Jace cut her off. "I'm only going to Taki's okay?" Jace said as he flaunted out the room. He wasn't seen again until the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: we don't own The Mortal Instruments nor the characters, all belong to Cassandra Clare. we dont own Frozen or the right to any songs, they all belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 4**

Izzy kicked open the door to Alec's room with a booted foot "So, tell me, tell me everything" she said with a flick of her glossy hair. Isabelle didn't seemed to notice she had interrupted Alec and Clary's discussion as she perched on the side of the bed. Stunned into silence Alec and Clary both stared open mouth at Izzy's casualness. "Did I interrupt something?" she realised as she glanced between both of their faces.

"Look Izzy I don't know how much Jace has told you but this is no time to gossip. We have a real actual problem here" Alec hissed.

Clary nodded in agreement "We don't remember it all, we remember bits of what happened but not the whole story, not enough to complete the picture" Izzy bounced her head in encouragement as if to say _go on. _"We remember going out, drinking and messing around" Clary explained, her eyes open and honest.

"Nothing for ages" Alec continued, "We can't remember physically getting the tattoos, or why we got them. But we can remember oogling at them."

"Then we were in here, waking up. Which lead to now" Clary finished. Izzy was staring at them with wide disbelieving eyes. "What?" Clary asked not understanding why the sister of her 'husband' was looking at her like that.

Izzy just shook her head. "You guys are like an old married couple. Finishing each others sentences like that." Alec's blue eyes widened as a memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Jace had gone to get a round of shots and Izzy had started to sing '_Let it go' _from_ Frozen _to Alec_. _Except instead of singing '_It' _she sang '_Him'_ meaning a certain sparkly ex-boyfriend. She also changed some of the other lyrics as she went along. And her song went like so "Let him go, let him go. You don't need Magnus anymore. Let him go, let him go. Throw his glitter out the door. You should stop calling him. Let out your rage. He was never worth it anyway" Clary and Alec applauded her as their bodies were racked with laughter. _

_"My favourite one is _'Love is an open door'_" Clary slurred. "Even though that Hans dude is a total bastard" She suddenly broke out into very out-of-tune song. "All my life has been a series of door in my face, then suddenly I bump in to you..." Clary had let the last words drip off her lips, thinking that they would continue they're conversation. But Alec had other ideas. _

_**"I was thinking the same thing, cause like, I've been searching my whole life and maybe it's the party talking or chocolate fondue" **_

_"But with you-"_

**_"But with you, I found my place"_**

_"I see your face"_

"And it's nothing like I've ever seen before, Love is an open door"

**_"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Proposed Alec as he got down one one knee, holding Clary's hands in his._**

_"Can I say something even crazier? Yes" Clary responded and Alec stood up gathered the petite redhead into his arms and span her around sloppily. They thanked the small audience that had gathered around them with a bow. In a chair next to them, Izzy was howling with laughter, her face flushed and breathing heavily._

_"You proposed Alec!" Izzy squealed, "And you said yes!" She belted at Clary. Alec clambered down from the table and held Clary's hands as she scrambled down to prevent her from a certain faceplant. _

_"It was just a song Iz" Alec shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything" _

_But Izzy was having none of it. "No no no. You have to get married, it's the rules!"_

* * *

The memory tumbled away into sudden darkness, leaving Alec still grasping for answers. He was startled by the memory for only a second, but Izzy had noticed the slight change of Alec's emotions. "What happened Alec? What did you remember?" Izzy inquired softly. _  
_

Explaining to the two girls was slightly awkward - Alec only just managed to keep down a blush when he mentioned that he 'proposed' to Clary - but he told them nonetheless.

"And after that?" Clary questioned eagerly, desperate for more information.

But the blue eyed just shrugged. "That's all I remember, Clary." He answered apologetically. Izzy wasn't listening to the married couple's conversation, but instead was racking her brain for the memory of what came after what Alec had just told them. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Come on Izzy _She said silently to herself. _There must be something that could help you remember...or_ **_someone_**! Izzy's head snapped up and gazed at Alec and Clary. She knew someone that could help. And it wasn't a sparkly warlock either.

"Clary!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy!" Clary said, coping the same tone and volume of Izzy's voice.

"Clary you could make a rune!" Izzy told the smaller girl excitedly. "A remembrance rune. It would be helpful too, not just in cases like these" She continued.

Clary stared blankly at the black haired girl before her. "I can't believe I didn't think of that" Clary said abruptly. Izzy sauntered over to Alec's desk where he had a pile of paper. She handed it to Clary and pulled out her stele from her boots. Clary relaxed her mind and let her hand move freely across the page. The rune was simple. It was a simple knot, and looked as if to be the head and shoulders of a person. Two lines ran horizontally the through the 'head'.

Clary placed Izzy's stele to her arm and copied the rune onto her skin, the slight burning familiar. She then reached out to grab Alec's hand. She flipped it over, palm facing up and drew the rune onto the inside of Alec's wrist.

"What's it called?" Alec asked. The two girls looked at him in a discombobulated manor, so he elaborated. "Like how there's _iratze _and _letra_"

Clary paused for a moment, thinking what she could call it. "_Receptui" _She said decidedly.

Izzy looked amazed, she would never tire of seeing Clary create runes, "Recall," She said softly, looking back up to Clary's face. "In Latin?"

Clary nodded and they all waited in tense silence for the rune to take effect.

**A/N I'm really sorry guys because I know you want to know why they got these runes, and I promise that next chapter you'll find out. We're hoping to add Magnus into the next chapter and we'll find out where Jace disappeared to to! Thanks for reading btw and for putting up with us! ~ Tip**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: in case the timing is getting confusing, this is the day after Clary and Alec discover the runes. Also this is quite a long chapter and we're sorry if it isn't sufficient :( :) **

**Chapter 5**

At three in the morning, Magnus was awoken by the loud pounding echoing through his apartment from his door. With a grunt of annoyance, he pulled himself out of bed, shrugged on his favourite black and red kimo, and went to answer it. As he threw open his currently canary yellow door, a very drunk, very unwelcome, Jace Herondale came tumbling in, as if he had just been leaning against the wood. Magnus glared at the blond boy as he staggered through the entrance and fell on to one of his white leather sofas. The warlock slammed the door shut and stalked over to his uninvited guest.

"Would you mind telling me why you're here maybe?" Magnus asked, irritation crawling into his voice. Jace was sprawled over the couch, and appeared to have mud streaked across his body, as well as a few twigs and leaves in his hair, placed to look like a crown.

"Actually, yes. Yes I would mind." Jace slurred and buried his face into the satin pink pillows that decorated all the seats. Magnus grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, pulling him to his feet. As Jace was unsuspecting of this, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Get _out"_ Magnus demanded. There was a time - a couple of days ago actually - when Magnus would have been fine about having the Shadowhunter in his abode, would have welcomed him, even. But that time was gone. Magnus didn't want to see the face of this boy unless the need was dire. He didn't want to see his sister, who he was such good friends with once, and especially not his _parabatai_, who his heart was broken for at that very moment.

Jace lept to his feet, startled at Magnus' aggression. "I was just coming to tell you about your boy-"

"Ex" Magnus cut in abruptly, "He's my ex and I don't care about what you've come to say."

Jace laughed tauntingly at his old friend, "Oh, but you do. You still love him." Magnus was glaring at Jace but the blond boy took no notice, "You still love him, and regret dumping him. You wish you could take him back, but it would hurt your goddamn precious ego-!" Jace had yelled the last line at the warlock, who had punctuated it by slapping the gold-eyed boy hard across the face. The slap echoed through the room like a bell. The force of the hit was so great that Jace's head was pushed sidewards, meaning that he did not see the shock on Magnus' face to what he had just done. Marking Jace's face was an angry red mark in the shape of a handprint, and from what Magnus could see of his expression, his eyes were wide with shock, his mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

The warlock quickly recovered, and rearranged his features into a steely gaze. "Get _out_" Magnus hissed again. He was desperate for the boy to leave. Even though Jace was arrogant, pretentious and occasionally downright rude, he shared one common feat with Alec; they would do anything for the ones that they loved. Which is why he was here now, Magnus guessed. And he couldn't deal with anything that had to do with Alec. Alec, his old love. _Who am I kidding?_ Magnus thought. _I still love him and everyone knows it. _

Jace cast a scathing look at Magnus before spinning on his heel and storming towards the exit. Jace flung open the door but paused before leaving, he turned to face the raging warlock to speak his parting sentance. "I came to tell you that Alec and Clary are together" Jace smirked smugly at the warlocks expression and continued. "They're married, they've been together this whole time." Jace stalked out the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Magnus in stunned silence.

Magnus stared at the yellow door, from where Jace had just left from. Alec and Clary were _married? _But why would they even pretend to love himself and Jace? Why would Alec pretend to be gay? Magnus had questions a many, and he intended to get answers.

* * *

Images, snippets of conversations, splashes of colour and more whirled through Alec and Clary's mind. It was too much. Clary screamed in pain and clutched her head with her hands and fell to the floor, curling into a foetal position as if it would protect her from some of the fire that burned in her head. She could hear another person screaming too, knowing it wasn't her only by the fact it was a deeper tone. Vaguely she heard Izzy shouting, presumably their names, or for help. Blackness was creeping up on Clary. She could feel it climb over her feet and slither up her legs. It felt like tar, thick and sticky, suffocating her as it creeped over her stomach and chest. A tickling feeling touched the base of what felt like her brain and she knew that was the end, whether or not she would _die _she didn't know, but she did know that it was the end of her consciousness.

* * *

_Light. An abundance of light was filling Alec's vision. _

_Voices. Voices were beckoning him away from it. Away from the light that looked so pure and inviting. _

_Alec grasped the light with his mind, begging it to never leave. He didn't want to be in the darkness again. Not again. _

_But it didn't listen to the boy's pleads and seeped away. As soon as the last sliver of light had disappeared Alec was plunged into Darkness once again._

Alec's eyes snapped open and another light flooded his vision, but this one was real, this one _was _safe. Crowded around him were the familiar faces of his sister and his mother. "Clary! Clary he's awake!" Isabelle yelled over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off her injured brother. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the loud noise. It had sent a ringing through his mind, the high pitch sound bouncing around inside his skull. He felt a hand on the side of his face and peeled his eyes open. His crystalline eyes met green ones and a flush of red hair. Clary was gazing down at him, searching his eyes for any pain or damage.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I'm so sorry" Clary whispered, clearly upset by what she had done to them. "I didn't think it would do that. I didn't know that it would be so painful. I thought we would just- just remember. I though it would just come back, but- but not like _that_. I'm so sorry Alec. I am so, so sorry that I caused you that pain." Clary said this all at once, not pausing for breath. Her eyes glistened, her face was masked with distress and worry.

Alec stared up at her dumbfounded, "Sorry, who are you?" Alec questioned. Maryse and Izzy gasped at his inquiry, Clary's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He couldn't remember her? Was the rune more powerful on him than her? Clary hadn't lost any memories so why had he? Alec smiled somewhat painfully. "Too soon for memory loss jokes?" He asked sheepishly. Maryse threw her hands into the air and stormed out of the infirmary. Izzy let out a sigh of relief and shot her brother a glare before strolling over to the cabinet to get some more healing remedies. Clary's eyebrows had furrowed, not understanding for a few moments. Once again her eyes widened and and mouth parted slightly at realization.

"You jerk!" Clary exclaimed, slapping Alec on the chest. Alec clutched his chest and rolled onto his side in fake hurt.

"Oh you hurt me so!" He teased, a smirk gracing his lips. Clary grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to he was facing her. He was still smirking as he looked up at her. He saw the question in her eyes just before she spoke it.

"Do you- do you remember?" She asked the boy lying before her quietly. The smile on his face gradually disappeared and he nodded slowly. Izzy came up behind Clary and placed a cool towel tinged with purple on Alec's forehead, and another - this time orange - on the fading rune.

Izzy sat down on a chair placed next to the bed and looked at the pair expectingly. "Well come on then" She said at last, "I know Clary remembers, but she wanted to wait for you to wake up. And now that you are, you can get on with the story."

But before either of them could speak a word, the infirmary door banged open, and in came... Magnus? He was wearing black skinny jeans that had rhinestones trailing up from his ankle to his hip in a pattern of swirls along the seams, a florescent blue top with a picture of a panda eating pancakes donned his top half. He completed the look with black ankle boots and a black trench coat that was hemmed with gold. Clary and the Lightwood's stared open mouth at their guest. Magnus hadn't been seen for half a week, nor had anyone heard from him. It didn't sound like a long time, but they had become so accustomed to always having him around. Everyone though that he would stay as far away from Shadowhunters as he possibly could for as long as he possibly could. Magnus stormed over to them and spoke his greeting words; "What, is going on here?"

"I don't see why you should care" Izzy replied sharply. She liked Magnus, but he had broken her brothers heart badly, which wasn't something she could forgive in a matter of days. "You have nothing to do with us anymore"

"I know you're not happy with me Isabelle, but when a drunken Jace comes to my apartment in the middle of the night and tells me about how he found his girlfriend - the girl I watched grow up - and my ex-boyfriend together in bed, - scarcely dressed I might add - you can't blame me for being at least a little curious as to what's going on." Magnus said in one big rush, a clipped tone to his voice.

Isabelle snorted, "Well if you hadn't broken up with Alec in the first place, none of this would have happened!" She snapped.

"Izzy" Alec warned his sister. The one word told Izzy to shut up, and the connection that the Lightwood siblings had made Clary insanely jealous. She had never had that with anyone before, considering she didn't know _her _brother for the first 16 years of her life.

There was also the fact that he was a raging lunatic.

Izzy huffed but obeyed her older brothers command and turned her back to Magnus. "Wait" Clary said suddenly. "Jace went to your apartment?" She questioned. "He's been missing since yesterday morning. He told Izzy that he was going to Taki's, but he never came back." She explained to Magnus.

"Alec told us not to worry, he knew that Jace wasn't too far away." Izzy continued, "Because of the _parabatai _connection and all"

Magnus nodded, as if he knew what they were talking about, "You can feel it can't you? Like there's a cord connecting you?" Alec stared at Magnus slightly flabbergasted. How did he know what it felt like?

"How do you know that?" Alec asked., speaking his thoughts.

Magnus' eyes clouded over, he was no longer seeing the present, no longer seeing the two Lightwood's and the Fairchild before him. Instead, he saw a different blue eyed boy and his silver companion. They were part of his past now, they were gone. Or at least, for now. "That's another story, for another time." Magnus shook his head and turned his attention back to the Shadowhunters. "Right now, I want to know what happened."

"It was...well, it's a bit- a bit odd" Clary told the warlock tentatively, trying to find the right word.

"And a little long" Alec interjected.

"I have all the time in the world" Magnus said flippantly, sitting down on the bed next to Alec's.

* * *

Jace opened his eyes to bright sunlight and emerald leaves. He was in a park. Why on earth was he in a park? Oh yeah, _that. _Jace sat up and groaned at the pain coming from his side. He had been seeping on a massive root. Great. He surveyed his surroundings, and saw that he was only a couple of feet away from the path, hidden behind a bush that was about four foot tall. The grass was dry beneath his body, so his clothes hadn't become soaked through during the night. Seeing that it was morning, Jace thought that he should probably get back to the Institute. Jace hauled himself to his feet and brushed off the dirt, leaves and twigs that clung onto him. As he slipped onto the path, he could see the gazebo that was next to the pond which held the entrance to the Seelie Court in it. Which made him think of Kaelie. _For Raziel's sake. _Jace scolded himself silently, _Yet another thing I have to deal with. _They hadn't done the deed, however, they had done a number of other things that Jace was never going to tell _anyone_...

Jace stopped a person walking nearby, "Do you know what the time is?" He asked. The person that he had stopped was a women who looked a couple of years older than himself. She had brown hair cut pixie-style. Jace never understood why Mundane's called them pixie cuts. He had only ever seen a few Pixie's with the hairstyle and they did it for pure irony. Before answering, the lady swept her hand over her shoulder, as if she was pushing her hair back, so Jace guessed that this was a new look.

"I don't think I should talk to you. You look a bit...uh..._dodgy."_ She tugged slightly on the sleeves of her off-the-shoulder sweater - not unlike the one that Clary owned - and Jace groaned inwardly. She just sounded so _pretentious. _

"Look, I've had a rough two days. I'm asking you for the _time_." Jace said in a calm voice, but he also sounded like he wanted to slap her. "I'm _not, _asking you for your number or your address."

The girl sighed. A sound so fake Jace wouldn't have been surprised if she practised in the mirror everyday "It's eight in the morning." Jace nodded at her answer, "Hey, do you wanna-" The girl began to ask Jace, but it was too late. He had already left for home.

* * *

"Wait wait wait" Magnus aid, waving his arms in front of himself to silence the Shadowhunters before him. "So your telling me that this all started with you guys singing Frozen?"

"Yes, now can we please continue?" It was the third time that Magnus had interrupted already and Clary had hardly even begun the story. "So anyway," the redhead continued, "we sang, then at the end of the song, Hans asks Anna to marry him and she says yes, so that's what we did."

"Izzy then told us that we had to get married, that it was the rules." Alec continued, momentarily taking over the story from his 'wife'.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "So you're saying that it's all Izzy's fault?"

"What? No!" Alec cried incredulously. "Would you let us just get on with it? Please?" Alec begged. Magnus nodded and waved him on. "Jace came back soon after and took Clary away to...to _dance." _Clary blushed at the statement; everyone new full well that the only dancing she and Jace had been doing was with their lips. "Izzy kept pestering me, saying that I promised Clary that I would marry her and that I have to keep my promises. I told her that it was just a song - Clary didn't want to marry me, nor I her. But she wouldn't listen." Izzy was staring, her mouth agape. She didn't remember much from last night either, but she hadn't though that she played such a big part in their marriage.

Clary was bobbing her head up and down to Alec's words and picked up where he left off. "Me and Jace came back and she somehow persuaded us to draw the runes on each other, saying that they would fade because we didn't mean it. Jace was hysterical the whole time, he didn't mind at all." Clary's eyes glassed over as she thought of her boyfriend - or ex-boyfriend now she guessed. "When we got back here they locked us in Alec's room together...except I guess they hadn't really locked it, just...held it shut."

Magnus was looking at them with wide eyes, "Your _boyfriend_ lockedyou in a room with _another guy?"_ He questioned, clearly perplexed. What boy could be so stupid as to do that? Especially if they were drunk off their faces and newly married - even if it was only jokingly.

Izzy looked at him as if he had started speaking gibberish. "You do realise that this is _Alec_ we're talking about here?" Alec scrunched his eyebrows together, and his mouth puckered slightly.

"Gee, Iz, thanks" He muttered sarcastically.

Isabelle shot her brother a look. "You know what I mean. One, you're _gay. _Two, your Jace's _parabatai._ Both of those reasons make it very unlikely for you to hit on his girl." Izzy pointed out.

"He thinks that I was pretending to be gay, as a way of getting close to Clary without him being suspicious." Alec explained, a note of sadness creeping into his voice.

"So the runes _are _real? You two are actually married?" Magnus inquired, changing the subject.

Clary sighed before answering, "Yes, they are real, apart from the forms and other official stuff, Alec and I are technically married."

Magnus searched his brain, was there any way he could possibly help these people that still mean so much to him? Only the Silent Brothers could remove the runes of wedded union. And luckily, Magnus knew one that would be happy to help. Or, at least, Magnus hoped that he would be.

"So what do we do?" Izzy asked, as if she knew that Magnus just needed a little prompting for him to tell his idea. Clary had opened her mouth to speak, but the warlock cut her off.

"We're going to pay Brother Zachariah a little visit."


End file.
